One Last Embrace
by LegyLuva
Summary: [Complete] It has been several years since Frodo left the Shire to sail to the undying lands, but now he makes one more journey. His last journey. (AU)
1. One last embrace

****

Disclaimer: Everything that has anything to do with the Lord of the Rings belong to the greatest genius that ever lived. And no, I do not mean me, I mean Tolkein. 

****

Summary: It has been several years since Frodo left the Shire to sail to the undying lands, but now he makes one more journey. His last journey. This story is AU. 

****

Authors note: This is the first Frodo/Sam fic I have written so I hope it's not too bad. I have tried to keep to the books as much as possible and I spent a lot of time getting MichelleFrodo to look up dates and names and places for me in the appendices, but not everything is in there so what isn't I have had to make up. I tried to put together a whole list of Sam's children and when they were born and where they lived. I found most of it but I had to make up the missing parts. I hope I haven't made any too big mistakes and I hope you can all just enjoy the story without worrying about the facts. This was just supposed to be a short story (with only 9 short chapters) and I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. I know it wasn't possible to come home from Valinor once you were there and I know Sam did go and visit Frodo but please just try and use your imagination for this story. Please?

****

One Last Embrace

Gandalf was riding hard. His journey wasn't urgent but he knew that it held the deepest importance to two very special hobbits. He couldn't let either of them down and he knew the sooner he reached The Shire the happier he would feel. 

Shadowfax's hooves could barely be heard as they trampled carefully upon the falling leaves. His flanks were heavy with sweat but he did not tire as they ran through the wilderness. Gandalf had rode him hard these past few days and they had covered great distances but both knew this was a journey of importance, and one many will never forget. 

There was still a long way to go yet. 

*~*~*~*~*

Sam was kneeling heavily upon the ground of the garden of Bag End. The stubborn weeds from between the plants had now all been successfully pulled up and he got to his feet shakily. 

He looked up the bright blue sky. There was barely a cloud out today and Sam wondered how it could stay so young. It never looked old or tired. Every day it came out fresh and new and with a new lease of life. Sam knew he was getting old. His once wild, sandy brown hair had streaks of grey in it and his strong hands were wrinkled. 

Old age wasn't something Sam minded. He had much more time to do his gardening these days and his children had finally left home, though he did miss them. He had his Rosie though and they were very happy living together in Bag End, though it did seem so much bigger now it was just the two of them. 

"Sam!" Rosie's voice broke his thoughts and he glanced towards the back door. "Sam, you have a visitor."

Sam liked visitors. He emptied the dead weeds onto the compost heap and walked up towards his home. He guessed it was one of the children calling. 

As he entered Bag End Sam could see perfectly well that it wasn't one of his children. It was Gandalf. He stifled the urge to run forward and hug the wizard tightly. It had been so long since they had last seen each other. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the look on Gandalf's face. It was a serious look and Sam could already guess what it was about. 

"Hello Sam." Gandalf greeted him, forcing a smile. 

"Hello Gandalf." Sam did the same. 

"Sam, I want to talk to you." Gandalf cut straight to the point. "Do you want to walk?"

Sam nodded and they left Bag End to walk amongst the many fields and trees that were around the Shire. They looked very peculiar together, the small hobbit and the very large wizard, but they ignored many amazed stares and talked as they walked. 

"I believe it is a long time since you last saw Frodo." Gandalf started the conversion as Sam's eyes lit up. 

"Have you been to see Mr Frodo recently? How is he?." He asked enthusiastically. 

"Yes, indeed I have." Gandalf smiled at his excitement. "There is news I must tell you of Frodo." 

Sam had guessed that there was something troubling Gandalf. As soon as he had heard Frodo's name he knew what it was and what was going to be said. He remained silent as Gandalf spoke. 

"Frodo is getting old, Sam, you know that." Sam nodded. "He has told me that he wants you to do something for him. One last thing."

Sam looked up at him, slightly nervous now. What if he couldn't do it? What if he couldn't do what Frodo wanted? His one last wish. "What is it Gandalf?"

"Frodo would like to see you one last time." Gandalf smiled. "He has a few weeks left yet, small hobbit, but he wants to come and stay with you, here in Bag End."

Sam's heart sighed with relief. "Of course Mr Frodo can come and stay. I would very much like to see him again. It has been a very long time."

"Indeed it has." Gandalf nodded. "But you must understand that this will probably be Frodo's last journey. It will be up to you to look after him. He is very old."

Sam's eyes now changed completely. They lost their excitement and took on a more serious look. He had known this as soon as Gandalf had told him but he hadn't really believed it until now. It was only now that it dawned on him that his Frodo was coming back to Bag End to die and it was up to Sam to make his last few weeks as comfortable as possible. 

As Gandalf turned to walk away from Bag End Sam shouted after him. "Gandalf."

"Yes Master Gamgee."

"Frodo's coming home!" His voice held a tone of excitement. 

"Indeed he is, Master Gamgee." Gandalf called, as he climbed back onto Shadowfax, leading him along the road away from Hobbinton. 

Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Please review and let me know what you think. I will respond to all reviews in the next chapter and will update regularly. Thank you for reading it. 


	2. Reunited

Ok, here is the second chapter of the story. I realise from your reviews that there were a few errors in the first chapter but I have corrected them now. Thank you for pointing them out to me. I have responded to all the reviews at the end of this chapter. Here is the next instalment for you and I hope there are no more mistakes. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy. 

****

Reunited

It had been several weeks since Gandalf's visit and Sam was now completely prepared for his Frodo to come home. At first he had been upset and teary but Rosie had assured him that everything would alright and that Sam should make the most of the last few weeks they had together. Sam had realised that Rosie was right, as always, and he had pulled himself together to tidy up and prepare the house for the return of his friend. 

It was only two days until Frodo came. Sam held a mixture of excitement and sadness bubbling up inside him. He couldn't wait to see his friend again after so long, yet he couldn't believe that this was it. This was the end. Gandalf had said that Frodo was quite well at the moment but his return from the Undying Lands would tire him out quickly and it was Sam's responsibility to help Frodo and keep him entertained. This also meant that Frodo would be able to meet Sam's children and this Sam was very excited about. He was proud of his children and couldn't wait for them to meet Frodo. 

The days ticked by and Sam occupied himself by making sure his Garden was as tidy as it had ever been. He prepared a room for Frodo and made sure there were fresh flowers in there everyday, even though Frodo hadn't arrived yet. He found it hard to sleep at night, wondering what Frodo was doing and where he was but at last, the day finally arrived when Frodo would come home. 

Sam had been up since early that morning, checking one final time that everything was in order. Rosie wasn't far behind him, tidying Frodo's room and baking special cakes for their new guest. 

The knock came to the door just before dinner time. Sam jumped from his seat and ran to the door as fast as his small hobbit legs would carry him. Stopping with his hand on the door knob he turned to look at Rosie. She gave him an encouraging nod as he turned and pulled the door back. 

Standing on the doorstep of Bag End was his friend, Frodo. Behind him stood Gandalf with a small smile on his face as he watched Sam. Sam could immediately see the age in Frodo's face and the manner in which he moved, but his eyes were still as young as they had been the day Sam had first met Frodo. Shining bright and as blue as the sky. 

Sam tried not to let himself get too over excited but he couldn't help it. He took a giant step forward and flung his arms around Frodo. Frodo laughed and hugged Sam back. They held each other for what seemed like ages and all the tension in each other seemed to leave their bodies. Standing back again Sam blushed. 

"Erm, come in Mr Frodo." Sam stood back and held his arm out to help Frodo through the doorway. "And Gandalf." Sam added. 

Frodo declined Sam's offer of his arm but he walked shakily through the door. Sam could tell that Frodo had aged many years since they had last seen each other but he couldn't believe how his eyes still held that sparkle. 

"Hello Rosie." Frodo kissed her lightly on the cheek in a way of greeting. 

"Welcome home Master Frodo." She replied, smiling. 

Slowly Frodo made his way inside and Sam led him to the small room with two large soft armchairs. Sam and Frodo sat down whilst Rosie went to make some tea. 

"I really cannot stay." Gandalf broke the silence. "I trust you are in good care Frodo and farewell Sam, Rosie. I hope to be seeing you soon."

Gandalf nodded a farewell and he left once more. Rosie scurried back to the kitchen. Frodo and Sam were left alone. 

Frodo looked towards Sam and a wide smile spread across his face. The smile was caught by Sam and before either of them realised, they were both laughing. 

"It's good to have you back Mr Frodo." Sam managed between laughs. 

"It's good to be back, Sam." Frodo replied. "I am very much looking forward to meeting all your children. Gandalf has been telling me all about them."

Sam blushed with pride at the mention of his children and he began to tell Frodo all about them. Rosie brought tea and then left them alone to catch up. There was a lot to catch up on. 

"Little Elanor has grown up." Sam began. "She lives with her husband in the Westmarch. I also have a son called Frodo."

"Really?" Frodo chuckled to himself and he sat and listened patiently to Sam talking of Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin and finally Tolman. He was very interested it what Sam had to say and couldn't wait to meet them all. He had missed Sam so much over the past few years. 

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Sam asked as he finished talking about his family. 

"I would love to see my room." Frodo replied. "And also much more of this hobbit hole that I have very much missed."

Frodo stood up and made his way to the door. Sam was behind him and as he watched Frodo walk he realised that Frodo was no older in appearance than Sam himself. Realising this Sam chuckled once more. He led Frodo to his room and carried his bag for him. Gandalf had left it by the door but it wasn't heavy. 

When Sam showed Frodo into his room Frodo stopped. He looked around and then, smiling at Sam, he walked to the window. Peering out Sam noticed tears in his eyes. He left him alone for a few minutes and went to find Rosie in the kitchen. 

"How is he?" Rosie asked when Sam entered. 

"It's so good to see him again." Sam gushed. "But I think he'll find it hard. I'll find it hard." 

"You'll get through it together." Rosie assured him. "Like you always do."

Sam kissed Rosie lightly on her cheek. He smiled at her and then turned to help wash the pots that were lying in the sink. He would leave Frodo alone for a while to let him settle in. 

Frodo was home. 

****

Anastasia Who: Ok, I know you probably couldn't leave Valinor once you were there and Sam did travel out to meet Frodo, but I have changed the rules slightly for the benefit of this story. I hope you don't mind that too much but I thought it would make a better story if Frodo came back to Bag End to die rather than stay in Valinor. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and asking those questions. I hope it doesn't spoil the story too much and I hope you continues to read. 

****

TararithPeredhil: Now to answer your queries in the order you asked them: 1-I know you can't come back to Middle Earth once you sail to Valinor but I thought it would make a better story if Frodo came home. I hope it doesn't spoil the story too much for you but I changed the rules slightly here. 2- Hmmm, I know Gandalf went west with them but maybe he took a detour on the way lol. I'm not sure about this one but as I said before I have changed a few Middle earth rules for this story. 3- There was about more emotion than 'Hello there' when Sam saw Gandalf. He wanted to run and give him a hug but didn't want to look silly. 4- I didn't spot this mistake. Thank you for pointing it out to me. 5- Another mistake her eon my half and I am sorry. I have changed this also. Shadowfax is now male again. Thank you for pointing out these mistakes to me and I have corrected what I can. I hope there are no more but please continue to enjoy he story. Thank you for reviewing. 

****

Arwen: At last a simple review. Lol. Thank you for reviewing and there were several mistakes in this but it was good to get a review that didn't point them all out hehe. Hope you come back for more next chapter even though you have read it all before.

****

Tulip Proudfoot: Yes this has been pointed out to me. I made the mistake of writing she instead of he for Shadowfax and I accidentally wrote that Gandalf was climbing onto a cart not onto the back of Shadowfax. I have corrected both of these now but thank you for pointing them out to me. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you come back for more. 

****

Linriel: Yes Frodo will die in bag end. Thank you for reading so far and hope you come back again. 

****

MichelleFrodo: Samish. That's a nice word. I'll have to start using that word more often. And thank you for complimenting the start of my story. Glad you like it and hope the rest if it lives up to the start. 

****

FrodoBaggins87: Glad you enjoyed and sorry this update took slightly longer than I had planned. 

****

Hellspawn: Thank you for that tip. I will try and improve as always and hope none of m other chapters are 'draggy'. Thank you for taking the time to review. 

****

Breon Briarwood: Thank you for a very nice review. That was what I need after being criticised quite a bit, though I do respect those reviews also. Yes I had corrected the few mistakes I had made but I'm glad you enjoyed it nonetheless. I look forward to hearing from you on future chapters. 


	3. Many Meetings

Hi everyone. I am so sorry for making you all wait so long for this update. I have been so busy lately. Anyway, here it is now and I have answered all your reviews again at the end. I'm back on track again now I think. 

****

Many meetings

The following day Sam awoke later than usual. He and Frodo had sat up talking well into the night. They had told each other stories and filled in the gaps in their lives of what they missed when they had been apart. 

Sam jumped from his bed and scurried to the kitchen, hoping that Frodo hadn't woken before he had. He hadn't and Sam sat with Rosie in the kitchen. 

"Elanor and Rose are coming to visit today." She filled Sam in. "Elanor is bring Fastred and Elfstan along with her too." 

She watched as Sam's face lit up. "They're coming today?" His voice was excited. "Oh, they can meet Mr Frodo."

Sam hurried from the room again to get dressed for the day. Elanor was his first born and he was proud of the life she had made for herself. She lived the Westmarch with her Husband Fastred of Greenholm and their son Elfstan. Elftstan was 19 and was one of Sam's favourite Grandchildren. Rose also lived with Elanor. She was Sam's third born and had lived with Elanor now for many years. Sam couldn't wait to see them all. 

When Sam had emerged once more from his room, now fully dressed in a pair of short green trousers and red waistcoat, Frodo also made an appearance from his room. He was already dressed and walked slowly back to the kitchen with Sam. 

"Good morning Frodo." Rosie greeted him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, very well. Thank you." Frodo was polite. "Something smells good Rosie. What is it?"

"I nice big breakfast for the two of you." She smiled at them. "I'm guessing you are going to have a busy day meeting our family, Frodo."

Rosie dished out bacon, eggs, tomatoes and anything else they could think of onto two very large plates. They ate them hungrily but Sam noticed that Frodo ate much slower than he did. Sam slowed down so as not to make Frodo feel embarrassed and when it looked as though neither could eat any more he took away their plates and washed them in the sink. 

It was no more than one hour after breakfast and Frodo and Sam were taking a leisurely walk through Sam's garden. Sam prided himself on showing Frodo the many different kinds of plants that he grew here and Frodo listened, smiling. 

"I can see you still have a knack for gardening don't you Sam?" Frodo laughed. "I will always remember you gardening as a young hobbit."

As Frodo thought back to their young days a flash of pain lit up in his eyes. The memories hurt him so much and it hurt Sam to see him like this. Thankfully, Frodo's mind was soon taken off them subject by the sound of footsteps coming form behind them. They spun around to see who it was. 

It was Elanor and standing beside her was Rose. Both had curly blonde hair and were smiling widely at Sam. 

"Hello." They all greeted each other with kisses. 

"This is Frodo." Sam introduced them. "And this is Elanor and Rose."

"Frodo." Elanor sounded pleased. "I have heard so many storied about you. I have always wanted to meet you."

Frodo smiled politely at them and they walked up to the house and into the small living area. They sat down on the few chairs and once again it was a chance to swap old stories. Frodo was introduced to Fastred and Elfstan and told all about their home in the Westmarch. 

****

After many drinks and a few cakes later there was a knock on the door. With a puzzled look his face Sam hurried off to the hallway. Moments later he return with yet more company. 

"Frodo this is Frodo." Sam announced. 

"Lovely name." Frodo laughed as they were introduced. 

"And this is Mirabell and Holfast." Sam told him. Mirabella was Frodo's wife and Holfast was their son, merely 11 years old. He hugged Sam before sitting cross legged near Elanor and Rose. 

Rosie brought in yet more cakes and drinks and more stories were swapped. They were having a wonderful time. Frodo was enjoying meeting Sam's family and Sam sat gushing with pride as he watched them talk to each other as if they had known each other for years. 

Interrupting their thoughts, once more there came another knock on the small round door. This time Rosie answered and she appeared at the door to living area moment later followed by Goldilocks and Faramir. Goldilocks was yet another of Sam's daughters and she had married Farimir, Peregrin Took's son. Now they both lived happily in Buckland. 

Once they had squashed themselves into the ever decreasing room, they were introduced to Frodo. All were happy to meet Frodo and Frodo was happy to meet them all also. He just hoped that no one else came. 

"I think I need a bigger hole." Sam joked laughing. They all agreed. 

It was several hours before, one by one, they all decided that they should be heading back home to their own holes. Elanor had quite a way to travel back but didn't want to create hassle by asking to stay the night. She knew Sam had Frodo to look after. 

As supper time drew near Sam and Frodo stood waving Goodbye to Frodo and Mirabella as they watched Holfast skip merrily down the road. It had been a busy day and Frodo and Sam were now very tired. After another large supper they made their way to their rooms, wishing the other goodbye as they parted. 

Frodo lay awake thinking of all the new people he had met that day. Part of him had wished that he had been here all those years ago, as Sam had watched his children grow up. Yet another half of him hated being here now, and found it hard to cope with old memories. 

Sam also lay awake beside Rosie. He was thinking of Frodo and how much he had missed him, yet he knew that it hurt Frodo to be back here. He could see the pain in his eyes as old memories caught up with him. 

At last both hobbits fell asleep, completely exhausted by the days events. Little did they know, tomorrow wouldn't be much different. 

****

Anastasia Who: It's good to know that you aren't too bothered about the rule changing. I usually try and stick to Middle Earth rules as much as possible but this story needed them to be changed I am afraid. Anyway, yes I think this story is going to be sad. Well the storyline is sad and the people who have read it already have said it was sad so I hope you enjoy it too. 

****

FrodoBaggins87: It's hard to picture Frodo looking old. But I'm guessing it looks very similar to how Bilbo looked at the end of ROTK. Anyway, glad you liked it and thank you for reviewing. 

****

Calenor: Aww. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. I don't usually write hobbit stories I have to admit. I'm usually an elf person but I liked the idea for this story and so I have tried my best at making it emotional; as it would have been if it had happened. 

****

Hellspawn: Hehe. A short review but it got straight to the point. Thank you and I hope you continue :-) throughout the rest of the story. Well, apart from the sad bits because that would just be confusing. 

****

mousegal: Thank you for reviewing because I know you find it hard to get on the net now. Anyway, glad you are enjoying this and I'll update as soon as I can as always. 

****

Raedawn: It does make sense. Kinda. There are happy parts in this story but lots of sad parts follow. Just read and enjoy and that all I'm here for. Thank you for reviewing. 

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this so far. keep them coming and I'll keep updating. I apologise for the waiting but I try my best. So, bye until the next chapter. 


	4. Old Friends

****

Old Friends

Once again it was late when Sam awoke. He got dressed before leaving his room and then went out to the kitchen. Rosie was nowhere to be seen. Searching the many rooms and pantries Sam began to grow worried. Finally he glanced out of the window and into the garden. Sat at the bottom of the garden, on the large wooden bench under the equally large overhanging tree, were both Frodo and Rosie. Laughing and smiling they didn't notice Sam. 

Sam walked back to the kitchen and after making some tea and gathering some cakes together he went to join them. 

"Good morning Sam." Frodo and Rosie both greeted him. 

"Morning." Sam replied, kissing Rosie on the forehead. "I brought something for us to eat."

As he laid down the plates in front of them Sam watched Frodo. For the first time since he had arrived he really looked at his friend. Frodo's hair was thinner than it had been, Sam noticed. It was almost white in colour and the sun seemed to make it shine. His face beneath was still the same Frodo Sam knew and loved, but it was more aged than he had imagined. There were lines of worry around his eyes and as his face creased up into a smile, more wrinkles of loves were etched into the cheeks. 

Beneath this new, older Frodo, Sam could see the young hobbit that he had first met. Frodo's eyes shone from the depth of his soul, their blueness was as bright as they had been the day he was born. The only thing Sam noticed had changed about these pools of blue was that now deep worry and tiredness swam there. Sam could see beyond the stopping figure of his friend to the weight he still carried on his heart. The weight that would never truly leave him until the day he died. And that day would be here far too soon for Sam. 

All three hobbits tucked into the food silently and then Rosie cleared away the plates and left them alone. Frodo looked around him. 

"This tree is older than I am." He told Sam. "I remember Bilbo planting it before I came to live here. It was already taller than me then."

"I remember too." Sam replied. "When I used to come and visit you and Bilbo in the summer and I would always find you under this tree reading."

Frodo smiled a sad smile. "I've missed you so much Sam. I could never have stayed, you know that, but I missed Bag End, Merry, Pippin, You. I missed everything."

"I know." Sam reassured him. "And everything missed you. I can't make up for all you missed but there is something that might cheer you up."

"What is it Sam?" Frodo looked up. 

"Merry and Pippin are coming to visit this afternoon." Sam told him. "They can't wait to see you again."

"And I can't wait to see them." Frodo's eyes lit up once more with that special sparkle that Sam loved to see. 

*~*~*~*~*

Sam and Frodo laughed as they ate lunch. No more stories could possibly exist that they hadn't already told each other. It was like old time once again for a mere few hours. Frodo laughed and Sam laughed with him. Both were looking forward to Merry and Pippin's visit but today it was for different reasons than it would have been many years ago. 

Sam was looking deep into Frodo's eyes, reading his thoughts. He could see the years carefully etched around his eyes and could see the pain swimming in them. Sam suddenly remembered why Frodo had come here and it caused his heart to jolt. For a while he had forgotten, and had merely enjoyed Frodo's company again. It had been like old times but now the realisation dawned on Sam that as quick as they had been brought back together again, they could be torn apart. 

Sam was snapped back out of his thoughts by the sensation of several drops of rain running down his cheeks. He realised that it has started to rain and ushered Frodo back inside quickly. The sound of the doorbell soon broke into bag End though. Smiling at Frodo they both walked quickly to the door. They opened it wide and standing on the doorstep were two very wet hobbits. 

"Phew!" Pippin exclaimed. "It's a bit wet out here. Can we come in?"

"Of course." Sam and Frodo stepped back to let the two hobbits inside. After taking their coats off and hanging them up they turned to Frodo. 

"Hello Frodo." Merry smiled. "We've missed you."

"It's good to see you again." Pippin laughed as he jumped forward and gave a huge hug to Frodo, Merry joining in soon after. They looked Frodo up and down and were impressed by his beautiful elven clothes that he wore. They had been made to look exactly as the clothes Frodo wore everyday before he left, but the detail in them was amazing.

After the many hugs and greetings the hobbits retreated to the living room once again. They talked for many hours about everything they could think of. It was so good to have Frodo back again and all were reminded of old times. They talked well into the afternoon and ate many cakes between them. 

"How about you two stay for a spot of tea?" Sam offered. 

"Yes please." Pippin and Merry chorused. They were having a wonderful time with Frodo once more and they didn't want to leave just yet. They knew why Frodo was here. 

Rosie cooked them a lovely supper and protested when they offered to help her clean up afterwards. She knew that they needed their time together for a while. 

Sam decided that it would be nice for them to take a walk in the garden. The sun was slowly setting but the air was still warm. 

Walking slowly amongst the many, now damp, flower beds they were all amazed to find that they could still find lots to talk about. They swapped even more stories and filled the others in on what they had missed by being apart for so long. 

As the sky began to turn black Frodo began to look tired. Sam noticed this and suggested that maybe it was time they went inside. Guessing what Sam hinting at Merry and Pippin decided it was time for them to be leaving. They hugged goodbye once again and as they left, Pippin had a small tear in his eye. He might never see Frodo again. They could come and visit soon but Frodo may grow too ill to want visitors. This could be the last time they saw each other. 

Thank you all for reviewing and here are the responses as usual. 

****

Anastasia Who: Yes it will get sad quite soon. Not long to go now. But I hope I've written it well enough because people seem to be expecting a lot. I hate to disappoint. 

****

LadyEowyn1379 : Yeah, I did notice that after I posted it. Maybe I should have written a bit differently. Thank you for reviewing though and for pointing that out. I may go back to change it once the story has finished. 

****

Calenor: Aww. Thank you. I'm glad you liked this so much. That is why I write lol. For people to enjoy it. Thank you for reviewing. 

****

Tulip Proudfoot: I see what you mean. I think I do need a bit more description. I have noticed that there are several things that need to be worked on on this story and I think maybe I should have done some more work before I posted but the whole story it written already. I think what I am going to do is post the story as it stands now and then revise some of the points people have pointed out. Thank you for you help though, it is much appreciated. As for what Frodo looks like I have tried to include a detailed picture of it in this chapter and I will try again in my next chapters but I hope this quenches your appetite for now lol. 

Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you keep on coming back for more. anything you do point out that are mistakes in my story I do try and correct them so please don't be shy of pointing anything out that you think is wrong. Thanks again. 


	5. A Growing Cloud

Hi everyone. Next chapter is here at last. Sorry that it took so long again but I have so much work and several stories on the go at once. Thank you for being patient. 

****

A growing cloud

It had been almost a week now since Frodo had arrived. Sam had watched his friend over the days, growing slowly weaker and slower as he walked. He hated to see him like that but there was nothing he could do. 

Entertaining Frodo wasn't difficult. Frodo had now met nearly al of Sam's children. He had met Daisy, Primrose and Ruby the day after Merry and Pippin's visit. They had all travelled from Waymeet, where they all lived and had spent the day being introduced to the hobbit they had heard so much about. 

Yesterday had seen the visit of Sam's children, Merry, Pippin, Holfast and Tolman. They all lived in Woody End and had too spent the day laughing at stories they were told. 

Sam could now see that the past few days visits had taken their toll on Frodo. He always looked tired and worn out and began to eat less and less, most unusual for a hobbit. 

It was now mid afternoon and Frodo was relaxing in the large chair in the living room. Sam and Frodo were talking but Sam could see that Frodo was getting tired. 

"Do you want to sleep for a while Mr Frodo." Sam asked. 

Frodo thought for a moment before replying, "That would be very nice Sam. I am getting dreadfully tired."

Sam helped Frodo back to his room and then left him alone while he went to find Rosie. He had seen so little of her this past week. 

"Hello, darling." Sam greeted her. "Frodo has gone for little sleep He needs his rest."

"That he does, Sam." Rosie replied. "I could see he was getting weary."

"Oh Rosie I'm so worried about him." Sam confessed, unable to hold back his emotions. "I know why he came here, I really do, but I can't bare the thought of loosing him again."

"Come on now Sam." Rosie walked over to him and put an arm a round his shoulder as he sat on one of the high stools in the kitchen. "I know you love Frodo very much but you cannot let yourself get too worked up about it. You will miss him once he gone but you must make the most of the time you. If you get scared so will Frodo. You must stay strong for his sake."

Sam nodded. "I know your right Rose, but it's so hard. I don't think I can do it." One lonely tear managed to escape his eyes and it slid down his cheek and onto the work top. "It's like one big cloud has come and is slowly taking over him. Like the ring took over him all those years ago, but I know he won't get through this and there is nothing I can do to help. He's going to leave me."

"Sam, he will never leave you. You will always be together no matter how far apart you really are. Nothing could ever break the bond you share. I have seen you together and it is though he and you are one person." Rosie smiled sympathetically down at Sam. 

"I know Rosie. I know you're right." Sam dried his cheek. "I love you." He added afterwards. 

"And you too." Rosie gave him one last hug before returning to baking her large fruit cake. She would make especially for Frodo and Sam's tea. 

Sam stood up from his stool and took a walk out in the garden. he wanted to be alone for a while. 

Sitting on the bench under the large over hanging tree, Sam looked around him. He thought back to the many years he and Frodo had spent playing under this tree. Frodo would be sat reading and would love Sam to read along, or sit quiet while he read to him. They would invent games that would occupy themselves for hours on end and Sam would never want to go home. 

Sam's mind then wandered to the many times he had sat and watched his own children playing under the tree. Elanor had begun to teach Goldilocks to read while sitting here. Frodo, Merry and Pippin would invent games of trolls and orcs from the stories Sam had told them. Many happy hours had been spent playing right where Sam sat now. 

How many happy memories would this tree see? Sam thought. He wandered how many times it had ever been involved in a child's game. All that was over now. His children had left home and Frodo would soon leave him too. Whoever moved into Bag End, hopefully one of his children, would contribute to the endless memories this tree had, but Sam would never again be able to look at it without feeling an endless aching in his heart. 

Sam was quickly brought back to his sense as he felt something dripping onto his arm. Then he realised he was crying. Huge wet tears were streaming down his cheeks as the chilly wind whipped at his face. Wiping them away with the back of his hand he blew his nose on an handkerchief. Then he made his way back inside and decided to help Rosie make an extra special tea for Frodo. 

Hi. I'm very sorry that I didn't have chance to reply to all of your reviews this chapter but I promise I will next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews and constructive criticism. It has been taken on board and I do try to improve wherever possible. Again I'm sorry for not replying but I thought it would be better to post this chapter now without replies than make you wait any longer. 

Thank you for being so patient. 

LegyLuva


	6. Frightened eyes

Thank you all yet again for being so patient. I have managed to update a little sooner this time and I've even replied to your reviews. 

****

Frightened Eyes 

Frodo enjoyed his supper greatly. All his favourite foods were mixed together into a meal with his two favourite people. Not long after tea Frodo began to get very quiet.

"Are you tired Frodo?" Sam asked, concerned. 

"I am, Sam." Frodo nodded his head, as though ashamed.

"There is nothing to worry about, Frodo." Sam tried to smile. "I am tired as well tonight. I think I'll go to bed myself."

Sam wasn't tired. In fact, he was quiet awake tonight after his many late mornings up but he hated Frodo feeling ashamed of how weak he was getting lately and Sam thought that by going to bed himself, Frodo would feel better. 

Frodo guessed what Sam was doing but he was very tired and decided to go along with it. 

"Good night Rosie." They both called as they left to retreat to their rooms. Sam nodded goodbye to Frodo and then walked down the corridor to his own room. 

Once inside the safety of his room he sat down on the large padded bench that ran the length of the bay circular window. Looking out over the many fields and trees Sam watched rabbits running around the bushes. His gaze wandered up to the dark blue sky. Tonight the sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, but the deep blue velvet colour it held made Sam begin to think. The sky was forever changing. It never stayed the same for more than a few minutes, yet never did it grow tired or get old. Never would the sky die and get to rest. It was forever up there, deciding whether it was sunny or whether it rained. 

Tears began to form in Sam's eyes. Slowly they dropped down onto his cheeks like huge rain drops. He tasted the saltiness as a stray tear slid along his lips. Licking it dry he got undress and slid between the sheets of his bed. Burying his head in his pillow he began to sob. Deep wracking sobs that caused his stomach to ache and his eyes to sting. 

*~*~*~*~*

Sam had been awake now for many hours. Rosie had come to bed not long after he had slipped into an uneasy sleep, the tears still glistening on his eye lashes. After that, Sam had hardly slept. He had tossed and turned and eventually dragged himself out of bed very early in the morning to avoid waking Rosie. 

He sat in the chair in the living room that he remembered Frodo sitting in as he greeted many of his children. His sad eyes were drowning in a pool of tears. 

Sam had been sitting there for many hours before he realised that it was now late in the morning. He heard Rosie moving around in the kitchen. She had probably started making breakfast, knowing that Sam needed some time alone. He went to say Good morning to her. 

"Good morning, Sam." She greeted him as he entered the kitchen. 

"Morning Rosie." He answered back. She could see his tear stained eyes and red face but she knew he wouldn't want to talk about it. 

After breakfast was ready they waited several minutes for Frodo to get up but when he didn't appear they decided that it would be best if they ate without him so that he could rest. 

The breakfast was delicious but he hadn't taken Sam's mind of Frodo. It was now very late and Sam wondered if Frodo was alright. Slowly he made his way to his friends door and knocked quietly. Peering his head around the door he found that Frodo was still in bed but he could tell he wasn't asleep. As he got closer Sam could see he too had tears in his eyes. 

"Mr Frodo." Sam sat silently next to his on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter Mr Frodo?" 

Frodo smiled. "I've missed so much Sam." Frodo managed to say. "Yet being here still hurts. And now I am going to have to leave again. Never to return. I am growing weaker Sam."

"I know Mr Frodo." Was all Sam could managed to say. 

"Sam I'm afraid." Frodo confessed. 

"There is nothing to be afraid of Mr Frodo." Sam swallowed down his own urge to cry so he could comfort his friend. "I won't let anything hurt you. I'll be with you."

"I know you will Sam." Frodo turned to look at him. "But I'm worried about you. I don't want you to cry for me Sam. Your tears are precious and please don't spill them when I leave you. I don't want you to grieve."

"Mr Frodo.."

"No Sam. Please?" His voice was pleading with his friend. 

"Frodo. I'm going to miss you so much." Sam couldn't make that promise. 

The two friends sat together on the bed for what seemed like hours. The silence between them reflected the good friendship they shared. They didn't need to speak to each other to say something. 

At last Sam helped Frodo to sit up in the bed. He had grown very weak in what seemed, to Sam, a few days. Hurrying off to the kitchen he brought him some tea and something to eat. He would have to look after Frodo now. Make the most of their time together. He wouldn't let him suffer, he couldn't. Sam would make sure everything was going to be alright. 

*~*~*~*~*

****

Breon Briarwood: Yes I know. it is sad and it made me so sad even writing it. I'm lad it has the same effect on you. That doesn't make me look as sad lol. Thank you for reviewing. 

****

Anastasia who: Thank you for reviewing. I don't know what has happened to the rest of my reviewers lately. I seem to be loosing them all. Is it something I' doing? lol. Thank you for reviewing anyway and glad you are enjoying this so far. 

****

Tulip Proudfoot: Thank you for pointing that out to me. I will definitely go and re-read chapter five and see if spot any mistakes. I do read it through several time before I post and my friend read the whole story for me as well, I guess we just missed some of them. Thanks again for your advice. 


	7. Always with you

Hi again everyone. Only two more chapters left after this one so I hope your all prepared for the ending. 

****

Always with you

It had been nearly one week now since Frodo had taken a turn for the worse. Sam could see how weak he was getting. He slept for most of the day while Sam sat by his side. Rosie prepared meals for him which Sam brought to his bed. Frodo was finding it harder and harder to stay awake for long and hated it. He longed to get out of bed and take a walk around the garden but he wasn't strong enough. 

"What's the weather like today Sam?" Frodo asked as he sat up in the small bed, surrounded by pillows. 

"Well, it's sunny now." Sam told him. "But there are a few black clouds over there that I don't like the look of Mr Frodo."

"I wouldn't mind seeing them." Frodo informed his friend. 

Looking into Frodo's eyes, Sam could see the blueness of the sky reflected there. Knowing that Frodo wouldn't be able to venture outside to see what the weather was like, Sam drew back the curtains to let light into the room. Frodo smiled his appreciation to his friend. 

Both hobbits were amazed to find that they could still find anything to talk to about. It seemed like that was all they had been doing since Frodo had arrived back at Bag End. Yet, still they found stories to exchange and ways to make each other laugh. 

Sam loved to talk about the many years Frodo had missed. The years in which his children had grown up, and Frodo enjoyed listening. He had really missed Sam but after hearing his many tales, he felt as though he had always been there with him. 

To Sam it felt as though the part of him that had been missing all those years had finally returned, and now someone was threatening to take it away again and this time there was nothing he could do to stop it happening. He knew that once Frodo left him this time, he would never see him again. 

*~*~*~*~*

Sam was now running out of ways to keep Frodo entertained in the few hours he was awake each day. He replaced the jar of flowers in Frodo's room every morning an they spent hours talking about the flowers Sam loved. 

It was late one afternoon when Sam and Frodo were discussing a very bright red flower when there came a knock at the door. Sam, wondering who it could be, hurriedly went to answer it. Standing at the door was Merry and Pippin. 

"Hello, Sam." Pippin greeted him. 

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked him, a little surprised. "I mean, it's not that I'm not pleased to see, but you don't usually come without telling me first. Not that I'm complaining or anything...oh, please come in."

"We came to see Frodo again." Merry told him. "Sorry for not letting you know first."

"It's quiet alright Merry." Sam smiled. "Come and join us. Frodo should still be awake."

Merry and Pippin followed Sam into Frodo's room and Sam delighted in seeing the smile spread across his friend face when he saw that he has visitors. 

"Hello, Merry, Pippin." Frodo smiled. "It's lovely to see you."

"You look terrible." Pippin told him in answer.

"Pippin." Merry nudged him before laughing. "You never were very subtle were you?"

The four hobbits spent a very enjoyable afternoon laughing and joking as they had done the first time Merry and Pippin had called around. Sam loved seeing Frodo happy for a short time at least and noticed how he seemed to be looking much better, if a little tired, by the time Merry and Pippin decided to leave. 

"I think it's time we should be heading home." Merry told them all standing up. Pippin agreed and after hugging goodbye to Frodo they left the room with Sam. 

Once outside the room Merry and Pippin turned to look at Sam. Pippin had tears in his eyes. 

"What's the matter Pippin?" Sam asked. 

"We're never going to see Frodo again are we?" He whispered. "We know how ill he is despite you trying to hide it from us Sam."

"I'm not doing a very good job of that am I." Sam bowed his head. 

"Sam you are doing a wonderful job." Merry assured him. "We want you to know we are always here for you but we know Frodo wants to spend his last few days with you and we don't want to be in the way." 

Merry had spoken of how they were they all feeling. Sam knew deep down that these were going to be Frodo's last few days and he also knew that today would be the last day that all four friend were going to all be together. 

*~*~*~*~*

****

MichelleFrodo: I know what's been happening to all my reviews! Someone's been stealing them. And I know just who it is. It's that pesky lost penguin again. I just can't get rid of him. I'll have to have words and tell him he just can't keep running off with my reviews otherwise all those poor people out there won't get replies. Anyway, thanks for the review and I'll tell Pingu you're very unhappy with him. 

****

Anastasia who: Aww. I am so glad you like this story. I was a little worried that everyone would hate it because I changed quite a few Middle earth rules to write it. Thank you for reassuring me that it is isn't that bad. And only two more chapters left now!

****

Tulip Proudfoot: Aww. I actually made you cry! That has to mean that I have at least done an alright job in writing this story. Thank you for reviewing and being supportive while I got there. 

****

Breon Briarwood: Yes the end is very near now. Two more chapters after this and then it's all over. I will be so sad to see this story finish. Thank you for reviewing for me though. 

****

nicólina : I'm glad you just stumbled across this story. It's nice to catch a few people by surprise sometimes and then find out that they actually like it. Thank you for reviewing and the end is very near now. Two more chapters!

****

ArionHalf-Blood : Aww. That was such a nice review. I am glad you like the story so far so much. It really made me smile to read how much you'd thought about what I'd wrote and how it made you feel. Thank you. 

Thank you all soooooo much for reviewing so far. Not long to go now!


	8. The End Grows near

****

The End Grows Near

The past few days had been a blur. Pippin's words had been spinning around Sam's head "We're never going to see Frodo again." Sam couldn't bear the thought that time was growing when he would never see his Frodo again either. He may be seeing a lot of him now but soon the moment would come when Frodo would leave them all forever. 

Sam had spent the last few days by Frodo's side holding his hand. Frodo had spent most of this time asleep. He ate little and slept lots. Sam was worried about him. He knew it would not help but he decided to call for Dr Proudfoot just to put his mind at ease. Dr Proudfoot had been the doctor of the Shire since Sam and Frodo were very young, now it was Dr Proudfoot the second as Rosie liked to call him, Dr Proudfoot's son. He was training to be a doctor like his father and was just as good. 

Dr Proudfoot arrived and knew why he had been called. He took a look at Frodo and after checking him over briefly he took Sam outside the room to talk to him. 

"Sam." He told him quietly. "As you probably already know, there is nothing we can do. Frodo is simply growing weaker. He is not in any pain. All you can do is sit by his side and comfort him."

Sam thanked the doctor for coming and then returned to Frodo's room. He took up his usual seat by the bed and cupped Frodo's hand in his once more. Frodo was in a deep sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*

It was late into the night and Sam was sobbing by Frodo's side. He knew the time was close. Too close. Frodo opened his eyes slowly.

"Sam." He managed to say. "Remember what you promised me?"

"Erm," Sam felt ashamed. "What was that Mr Frodo?"

****

"I asked you not to grieve for me. Please don't."

Sam promised that he would try but Frodo knew he would shed his tears for him once he was gone. 

"You have been a great friend to me, Sam." Frodo tried to smile through his own tears. "Thank you for everything."

"Oh Frodo..." Was all Sam could managed. 

"Tell Pippin and Merry goodbye for me won't you?"

"I will..." Sam clutched his hand even tighter as Frodo closed his eyes to go back to sleep once more. 

*~*~*~*~*

It was early morning when Rosie came into the room. She could hear Sam's sobs from the hallway. 

"No." Sam spoke lightly too her as she entered. "Mr Frodo's gone."

"Sam." She placed a reassuring arm around his shoulder. "Frodo died peacefully in his sleep. You know he would have wanted that. And you were by his side the whole time. Holding his hand as he wanted you to."

"I know." Sam could only just managed through his sobs. "But he's gone."

Sam sat by Frodo's side until the morning's light first appeared. Then he turned to Rosie and as they hugged both broke down into deep wracking sobs. Their cries filled Bag End and ever inch of the small hole could feel the pain shared between them. 

*~*~*~*~*

Ok, I'm not actually too sure what to say after that. I am just so nervous that I ruined the ending you were all waiting for. I really do hope not. One more chapter left after this one. And Frodo's gone now. I do hope I wrote it well. 

****

ArionHalf-Blood : If you cried at the last chapter did you cry at this one too? I hope I didn't disappoint you all with the ending. One more chapter left now and I am so sad that it is over. I enjoyed this story so much. 

****

Breon Briarwood: I shall have to repay you for all the tissues you have used during this story. I hope the end was good for you. One more chapter to go though so don't leave me just yet. 

****

Anastasia Who: The end has arrived. Well the end for Frodo anyway. One more chapter until the end of this story. I hope I reached the climax you were all waiting for. 

****

Lady Willowish: Poor everyone! As I have said to everyone else, I really do hope this ending wasn't to bad. You were all expecting something really emotional and I hope I got there. 

****

MichelleFrodo: Ok, I know I made you cry the first time you read this so I hope everyone else agrees. If not this is all your fault. Well no it's not but I need someone to blame! Thank you for making me post this straight away! People seemed to have enjoyed it so far so I hope the end is good. 

Ok, I had best be going now. The next chapter will be up shortly. Hopefully by the end of the week but I'm not promising anything. Hope you enjoy the end. 

Legyluva


	9. The Last Goodbye

Oh my God. This is the last chapter. I'm not really sure how to introduce the end so I'm just going to let it come...

****

The last Goodbye

Sam and Rosie returned back to their small hobbit hole. They were both dressed in their finest clothes and their heads were bowed. Following behind them were Merry and Pippin. Behind them were all Sam's children and most of the Shire itself. They had just returned from Frodo's funeral. 

The hobbit hole was alive with dulled voices. Many tears were spilling onto the clean floors and Rosie stood teary eyed in the kitchen with a few of her friends as they prepared food for everyone. 

Sam couldn't bear to be around other hobbits now. He understood that they were all grieving as he was but no one had known his Frodo as well as he had. He quietly stole away to Frodo's room to sit quietly by himself. 

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed. The room looked bear without Frodo in there. The flowers has died and turned brown as Sam hadn't changed them since Frodo had left. For once, the sign of the brown petals didn't even touch Sam's heart. 

Sam looked around the room. Every corner and every part of the walls held memories of Frodo and the times they had had together. If these walls could talk Sam wondered what they would tell him. 

This didn't comfort him though. He felt as though the aching in his heart would never go away. He felt as though he didn't want to go on without his Frodo. It was then that the grieving voices of his children came through the door. This somehow gave him a sudden strength. How could he be thinking of such things? He couldn't give in. He had to carry on for them.

__

"Please don't grieve for me."

Frodo's voice replaced that of his children. Sam wiped the tears from his cheeks with his hand. He knew he had to be strong for the sake of those around him. And he would try to keep his promise to Frodo as much as he could. 

As Sam sat on the bed he noticed something white sticking out from under it. Reaching down he pulled out a piece of folded paper. He opened it and immediately recognised Frodo's hand writing. 

On the paper was one simple poem. It had no introduction and no explanation. The message of it was simple and Sam knew it has been written for him. 

__

Do Not Cry

__

Throughout your life you will shed 

Many precious tears

Tears of anger, tears of sorrow

But mainly tears of fear

Not knowing what the day will bring

Or what will come tomorrow

It may bring you love and happiness

Or just heart wrenching sorrow

Not knowing what will happen

As we round each long bend

Not knowing where it started

Or when it may end

But we should never turn and regret

Or look back on the past

'Cos we never know where that bend will come

As life sweeps by so fast. 

The past is now behind you 

Your future looks unclear 

But whenever you look beside you 

Please know that I'll always be near

Fresh tears spilt down Sam's cheeks despite the message of the poem. After several minutes Sam seemed to make up his mind. He wiped the tears once more from his face, folded the paper and put it into his waste coat pocket. Putting a small smile onto his face he walked to the door of the room. 

With one backward glance at the room that held so many memories, he opened the door and shut it tightly behind him. He had to be strong. 

*~*~*~*~*

And so that ends the final chapter. It's all over now and the only thing left for Sam are the sweet memories and heart felt poem. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I tried my best to show the emotion I thought everybody would be feeling but it was so hard. I hope I did an alright job. Thank you all for reviewing. 

****

Breon Briarwood: A short simple review but I know what you mean. I am so glad this wasn't part of the actual story as I'm sure Tolkein would have written it so much better. Thank you for reviewing and keeping up with story. Love ya!

****

ArionHalf-Blood: That song is very beautiful and I can imagine how that would make the last chapter seem so much more upsetting. I'm glad you like it and you weren't disappointed. Thank you so much for reviewing this story. 

****

Anastasia Who: Yeah eating and crying at the same time isn't good. But crying can be good for the soul sometimes. It can ease pain. I hope this last chapter ends the story fine. It was hard to find a way to end the emotions without spoiling it. Thank you for reviewing another of my stories. Love ya!

****

galadrielady945 : Oh I am glad you liked the last chapter. If everyone really cried as much as they said then I have done then I think I have done my job well. Thank you for reviewing. 

****

MichelleFrodo: No those weren't there last words. I didn't really know what I should have as their list words together so I thought I would leave it to your imaginations. Thank you for reviewing but now it's all over *sob*. I need another sad story to write. I want to write a love story to do with LOTR without making it into a Mary Sue or some slash story, or something really cheesy. Oh well, exams first and no time to write anything else. Shutting up now...Thank you. 

Thank you all so much for reviewing and being really supportive throughout this story. I love you all and hope you return to read some more of work at a later date. Thanks again. 

LegyLuva


End file.
